1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing apparatuses. Particularly, the present invention relates to a testing apparatus for testing a depth of a server chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
A blade server typically includes a server chassis with a plurality of connectors mounted on a rear end thereof, and a plurality of blades received in the server chassis. Each blade includes at least one connector arranged for electrically connecting with the corresponding connector of the server chassis. The depth of the server chassis influences the connecting status of the corresponding connectors. If the depth is too great, the connection between the connectors is not secure. If the depth is too little, the connectors may easily be destroyed due to excessive impact from pushing the blade into the server chassis.
However, when manufacturing the server chassis, the depth of the server chassis is typically tested with a real blade inserted in the server chassis to connect the corresponding connectors with each other. Next, an operator determines whether the corresponding connectors are properly connected or not according to the operator's sense and experience, thereby concluding whether the server chassis is qualified or not. Subsequently, the testing result is uncertain, creating an industry need for a testing apparatus capable of automatically detecting the depth of the server chassis.